Yume no Eien (Eternity of Dreams)
by esotaria
Summary: Feeling unwanted by Ruri and the rest of his crewmates, Hari is trying to kill himself when he meets a mysterious girl who will give him his dreams for his blood. He makes the exchange gladly, but was he as unwanted as he felt? How will Ruri react?(xover)
1. Prologue

Yume no Eien (Eternity of Dreams)  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Miyu, Larva, and their whole world do not belong to me. Nor do Hari, Ruri, or anything else Nadesico-ish. Gomen, I know these shows have two completely different feels, but this is what happens when a Hari fanatic watches Vampire Princess Miyu for hours on end. *sigh*  
Author's Note: Warning-suicide, character death. Not pleasant stuff. Ruri might be a little OOC-we (or at least I)'ve never seen how she reacts to the deaths of loved ones, so I'm going out on a limb. And this might move a little fast-my long stories tend to be choppy. *winces* Oh, and while I realize Ruri's eyes are more a cat-gold than a Miyu-gold, for my purposes they're the same color.  
  
**Welcome to the new, revamped (minorly) prologue! ^_^ Many thanks to Angel for her kind review. *hugz***  


@}------  


Hari stared down at the river, watching the current with detached fascination. He had always loved water; he never learned to swim, but as a child would stare at the nearby lake for hours on end until somebody noticed and returned him to his work. It filled him with a sense of peace, a gentle reminder that the world did not center on him alone. It seemed only fitting that water would bring him his eternal rest.  
  
He took a breath, then hesitantly stepped up onto the ledge. His feet trembled, his entire body shook; heights terrified him, perhaps because he was so small.  
  
_I don't have to fear heights anymore,_ he told himself._ I don't have to worry about not measuring up, or doing my job right, or whether I've pleased her...  
_  
Her. He shook his head. He wouldn't think about her. If he did he'd chicken out, go running back to be her miserable little puppy, constantly used, always ignored.  
  
_One more step and I won't have to love her anymore...  
_  
What are you doing?  
  
Hari started and stumbled back, falling back onto the bridge with a painful thud. A girl was seated on the ledge; where she came from, he didn't know. He had been alone a moment before-he had made sure of it!  
  
W-who are you? he asked, ignoring her question.  
  
Gracefully the girl jumped onto the bridge. Watching her, Hari felt like he was witnessing a dream. Her white kimono seemed to be made of moonlight, the ribbon in her hair a stream of blood, and her eyes... she had Ruri's eyes.  
  
Why do you desire death, Hari? she asked. The young boy was too wrapped up in her eyes, Ruri's eyes, to wonder how she knew his name.  
  
Nobody else wants me, he answered slowly, as if in a trance. Death seems to be the only one who cares.  
  
The girl knelt beside him, raising a delicate hand to softly caress his cheek.  
  
Somebody has hurt you a great deal, hasn't she? she said, her voice the gentle whisper of a summer breeze. Hari nodded dumbly. She uses you, but never thanks you, never shows any sign of pleasure. She is cold to you, but you can't hate her, no matter how much you want to, because she's so perfect and you're not.  
  
Tears welled up in Hari's eyes as he nodded again. Agony tore his heart anew, ripping open festering wounds. The girl's eyes softened as she saw the pain in his face.  
  
Death will bring you sleep, but it may not bring peace, she said. I can give you what you seek.   
  
Her canines began to elongate.  
  
Will you take what I give?  
  
Hari nodded, his heart already filled with a strange sense of peace. The girl smiled at him faintly, warmly, then tilted his head to expose his neck and lowered her face to drink. He felt a slight prick of pain as she broke skin, but was soon lost in the feeding. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift away. He was filled with contentment.  
  
HARI!  
  
It was Ruri. She sounded worried, but that was no matter. He'd open his eyes in a minute, and smile at her for caring, and her eyes would soften, and she'd smile back at him, that soft, special smile that made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
Miyu looked up when she heard her prey's name called; a young teenager in a captain's uniform stood at the other end of the bridge, eyes wide with horror. Eyes that looked just like her own. They locked gazes, and Miyu knew instantly that this girl was the reason for her feeding. This was the girl the boy had loved.  
  
Miyu wiped the blood from her lips, and gently lowered Hari to the ground. Standing gracefully, she stepped backwards and vanished into the shadows.  


@}------  



	2. Chapter 1

@}------  
A Week Later...  


I would like to request two month's leave.  
  
More a statement than a request, Ruri spoke calmly as she stood before the three admirals.  
  
May I ask why, Captain Hoshino? Admiral Shin said.  
  
Ruri leveled him with a veiled glare, and her voice, when she spoke, was too cold to be sarcastic.  
  
A close friend and comrade of mine is brain-dead, Admiral Shin, she said. I need time to adjust and recover.  
  
Admiral Misuru looked surprised.  
  
Is he not off life support yet?  
  
Both Ruri and his fellow admirals glared at Misuru for the insensitivity of his question. He blushed a brilliant scarlet and stammered, F-forgive me, Captain Hoshino...  
  
No, I have not had him removed from life support, Admiral, Ruri answered. Her voice, when she spoke next, was quiet and sad. Hope is a fragile thing, but I have not yet been able to let go of it.  
  
We understand what you're going through, Captain, but-  
  
Admiral Munetake, who had thus far been silent, interrupted his peer.  
  
The attack, Captain Hoshino, he said, will be fully investigated by the proper authorities.  
  
Ruri met his gaze unwaveringly.  
  
I have complete and utter faith in the assigned task force, she said.  
  
_Don't you dare try and stop me.  
_  
Munetake nodded, and gave his coworkers a warning glance.  
  
Very well, then, he said. Request granted.  
  
Thank you, Ruri replied, and, bowing, took her leave of the three.  
  
Saburota was waiting for her outside the door.  
  
How did it go? he asked.  
  
I have been given two months leave, she replied.  
  
The Jovian studied her intently.  
  
You're going to go after the girl, aren't you? he asked bluntly.  
  
Yes.  
  
She turned abruptly and left, leaving Saburota in the main corridor shaking his head as he looked after her.  
  
Oi Hari, he muttered, what have you done now?  


@}------  


Miles away, two figures sat on top of a building in an old cemetery, their bodies silhouetted against the moon. They sat in a warm embrace, in complete silence.   
  
Larva? Miyu asked softly, interrupting their perfect quiet. Do you feel unappreciated?  
  
No, he replied immediately, his arms tightening around her. Silence descended upon the two once more.  
  
Her eyes are haunting me, Miyu admitted, so quietly Larva could barely hear her.  
  
Whose eyes?  
  
A girl who witnessed my feeding. A pause. She was a friend of my prey.  
  
Why does that bother you?  
  
Her eyes...were just like mine. She looks nothing like me, but looking into her eyes...it was like looking into a mirror. As if I had lost you. She shivered. Have I deprived someone of their Larva?  
  
The boy was going to kill himself, Larva said reasonably. She would have lost him anyway.  
  
But I could have stopped him! Miyu protested. I could have put him to sleep, left him there for her to find and take home, safe.  
  
But she would not have learned her lesson, Larva replied. She would have continued hurting him, and eventually he would have tried again, and you would not be there to save him. He is living the eternal dream. He is happy. The girl will grieve, but all humans grieve. They all feel pain. It is, as they say, a part of life.  
  
Try as I might, Larva, Miyu said mournfully, your words bring no comfort. She snuggled closer into the folds of his cloak. Her eyes grant me no rest.  


@}------  


The bridge of the Nadesico C. Inexplicably, it felt like home. Ruri settled into the captain's chair, her gaze unconsciously resting on where Hari would sit. Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at it.  
  
_Why'd she have to take him?_ she thought angrily. _Why'd she have to take the only one who could make me feel...  
_  
Abruptly she turned her head forward, and with more force than was necessary slammed her hand down on the panel. The immediate presence of the Omoekane soothed her turbulent emotions.  
  
_Omoekane,_ she said, _please search all archives for pictures and information related to this girl._ Effortlessly she pictured Hari's attacker, transferring it to the computer. A picture of chibi-Ruri eating bowls of rice appeared.  
  
_Hari was the one who designed that,_ Ruri thought sadly, then shook the thought off. _Grief is pointless. I will capture his attacker and move on. Nothing can change the fact that he is effectively dead.  
  
_It was only then that she noticed the Omoekane had been gently trying to get her attention. She quickly scanned through the results.  
  
_The only matches found were in yearbooks?_ she thought incredulously._ How could that be? Just high school yearbooks, from different schools and with different last names. Only her first name remains the same...Miyu.  
_  
Ruri stood, breaking the connection. Question marks started popping up all around her, signaling the ship's confusion.   
  
I can't do this, she whispered painfully, and hurried off the bridge. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't face what was staring her in the face.  
  
Hari was killed by a vampire.  
  
Her mind couldn't believe it, refused to accept it. Even though she had seen the girl drinking his blood, had seen that his body had lost much of it, she had assumed it was because the girl was crazed, psychotic. Not...inhuman.  
  
But now she had to confront the evidence of her own eyes. Those yearbook pictures...they dated back for decades, even longer, perhaps. The exact same face, the exact same name...Miyu.  
  
Ruri barely registered opening the door to the medbay. She didn't notice as she strode over to where Hari lay, unconscious. It didn't even hit her as she stared at Hari's lifeless face. She was living in a dream, a horrible dream. Shimmering gold eyes studied his face, his complexion almost drained of color, on his lips a faint smile. _He's almost as pale as I am_, she thought with sad wryness. Almost unconsciously a hand went up to cup his cheek; her thumb caressed the smooth skin lovingly.  
  
_Oh Hari...  
_  
He went to that bridge to kill himself, a voice said. Ruri's shoulders tensed, but she did not turn around. She had never heard the voice before, but instinctively she knew it was the girl who had killed Hari. Miyu.  
  
He was standing on the ledge, looking at the water as if it held the answer to all of his problems. Her voice sounded sad, wistful, almost. I asked him why he wanted to kill himself, and he told me it was because nobody else wanted him. Because you didn't want him.  
  
Ruri looked up, startled by the vehemence in the girl's voice, and met a pair of eyes identical to her own.   
  
So I gave him what he sought, she continued. In return for his blood, I gave him peace, the peace found in eternal dreams of happiness.  
  
Ruri fought back tears, and broke their gaze, returning her eyes to Hari's face.  
  
How could he think I didn't care? she asked softly, not expecting an answer.  
  
Even now you do not cry, the other said. As random as her answer sounded, Ruri understood what she implied.  
  
_I never showed him.  
_  
At this thought a tear did escape, trailing down her cheek with a moist caress.  
  
I can give you a chance to bring his soul back, the vampire said softly, but understand what you'd be asking of him. To return from eternal paradise to a world where horrible things happen, where life is constant pain, and where those he loves best hurt him. If you're willing to ask that of him, I will bring you to his dream.  
  
Ruri's head jerked up, a yes on the tip of her tongue, but the girl had vanished.  
Think about it, her voice said, though its source was nowhere to be found. Think very carefully before you decide.  


@}------


	3. Chapter 2

@}------  


Ruri spent the rest of the week in that same waking dream. Though she was on leave, she never left the Nadesico. Yurika was still in the hospital, readapting to life on Earth, and the girl had no other home to go to. Besides, all her hopes, all her memories were on the Nadesico, with the Omoekane. She locked herself in her room, communicating only with the ship. She couldn't stand the grief on the faces of her crew; it only served as a reminder that their pain was her fault.  
  
So she remained connected with the Omoekane, resting beneath the lifetree that held all its memories. A breeze blew around her, stirring the leaves and wrapping itself around her like a warm embrace.  
  
Ruri sighed as she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree, letting the breeze play with her hair.  
  
_Why did he have to care about me? _ she asked silently. _Why couldn't he just have accepted my distance and found somebody else to love? Why decide to die for me? Didn't he realize everybody cares? Minato is inconsolable, and Saburota isn't even a ghost of his former self.  
  
And me...didn't he realize after losing Akito and finding Yurika a stranger how painful it would be to lose him? Even if I was cold, he had to know I cared a little bit. I know Minato told him about my letter, and he spent the night in my room with me. Did he think I would do that for just anybody?  
_  
Ruri drew her knees to her chest, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
_I need to see him again, Omoekane,_ she thought forcefully. _I don't care how selfish I'm being, I have to seem him again, I have to make him understand...I have to tell him how sorry I am for everything...  
_  
With that thought the tears did fall, and nothing the computer did could cease her sobs until Ruri had cried herself to sleep. Gently the Omoekane disconnected itself and alerted Saburota to her condition.  
  
_Come get her.  
_  
Saburota started as those words replaced the porno story he had been reading.  
  
_Omoekane?_ he typed.  
  
_Come get her.  
_  
Saburota made a face at the computer. _It must be taking lessons from the Captain on mysteriousness. _He sighed and shook his head. _No matter. If it is the Omoekane, which it probably is, then there's only one person it could be talking about.  
_  
He got up and immediately headed for Ruri's room. It was a few halls away from his, giving Saburota time to worry.  
  
_I wonder what's up with her,_ he thought. _She's been hiding in her room for the past week, door locked to anybody and everybody. Will I even be able to get in? Why is the Omoekane calling for me **now**? Did she try to do something? _ His eyes widened at the thought. _Holy sh*t, she better not've...You're not going to think like that, Saburota! Have a little faith in your captain.  
_  
But even with that thought in mind, he couldn't keep his hand from trembling as he keyed in the code to open her door. To his surprise, it did.  
  
_The Omoekane must've unlocked it,_ Saburota figured. _Well, it's now or never._ Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.  
  
Her room was dark; Saburota could barely see his fingers in front of his face. _Geez, Captain..._ He fumbled along the wall for a light switch, and after minutes of determined searching found it, instantly flooding the room with light. He grinned as he turned around, but it immediately fell at the sight of Ruri's prone form on the floor. He rushed to her side.  
  
_Ohsh*tohsh*tohsh*tohsh*tsh*tsh*tsh*tsh*tsh*t...  
_  
He checked her body for injuries. None, but that didn't mean anything. Her body was still warm, but that didn't mean anything either. Hesitantly he checked her pulse. Steady and normal. Saburota sighed with relief, and mentally hit himself on the head.  
  
_You moron, she's asleep! The Omoekane probably just wanted you to carry her to her bed.  
_  
Shaking his head and chuckling at himself, Saburota gently lifted the young girl in his arms, and carried her to her bed. With a mother's care, he took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He walked back to the door and, before turning of the light, smiled at her sleeping form.  
  
_Sleep tight, Captain,_ he thought, and flipped the switch. As the door closed behind him, the room became pitch black, all but for a pair of golden eyes shining in the darkness.  
  
_Are you sure this is wise, Miyu? _Larva asked.  
  
_I cannot rest while she grieves,_ Miyu answered. _Either she gets over his death, or she brings him back to life.Whichever she chooses, I will find my peace.  
_  
Larva could not answer that. He knew just as well as she did how poorly she had been sleeping. As a vampire she did not require as much sleep as a human, but there was a limit to that tolerance, and Miyu would soon be passing it.  
  
_When she awakens I will ask for her answer,_ Miyu continued. _Until then, we will wait here.  
_  
_Shall I go guard the Shinma while you wait?_ Larva asked.  
  
Miyu shook her head.  
  
_No,_ she replied quickly. _I...I don't want to be alone.  
_  
Larva wrapped his arms around her and enfolded the young vampire in his embrace. Miyu pulled his cloak around her, and began to feel more at peace.  
  
_We will wait together. It should not be long._  


@}------  


The darkness weighed down upon her; everything felt heavy-her eyes, her arms, her entire body. But something called her to the surface, forcing leaden limbs to stir and glued eyes to open. Slowly, almost painfully Ruri awoke; neither mind nor body wanted to face reality.  
  
Her room was pitch black, and at first Ruri could not tell whether she had succeeded in opening her eyes. A solitary red glow before her bed hinted at reality, and when two golden orbs appeared beneath it Ruri knew it was no dream.  
  
Abruptly the lights flickered on, and Ruri could clearly see the features of the young vampire and her silent companion.  
  
We have come for your answer, Miyu stated dispassionately.  
  
Ruri paused to find her voice, then answered in equally blandly.  
  
I need to see him.  
  
Miyu nodded, and with the gesture of a hand, a doorway of sorts opened behind her, a small oval leading to a world of red and black.  
  
This way, Miyu said.  
  
Ruri stood, and followed the vampire and her companion through the hole.  
  
Larva, Miyu said, addressing her companion. Stay here. I will guide her alone.  
  
The silent figure nodded, and the two girls continued on without him. Miyu led Ruri through a forest of black trees, all identical in their uniqueness, until they reached a clearing of sorts. Pink spheres were littered everywhere-on trees, in bushes, on the ground...even floating midair. Miyu paused and closed her eyes. Ruri waited patiently for the other girl to move.  
  
There, Miyu said suddenly, opening her eyes and walking surely to a sphere nestling in a patch of lilies. She picked it up gently and held it to Ruri. This is his dream.  
  
What do I do? Ruri asked.  
  
Touch it. I will send you through. Call for me when you are through.  
  
What will happen if he doesn't want to leave? Ruri asked.  
  
Then I will make him forget the encounter, Miyu answered. Now go.  
  
Ruri nodded and touched the ball hesitantly. It was warm and soft, gently pulsing like the steady beat of a heart. So wrapped up was she in the feel of it that Ruri did not hear Miyu's words and was startled to suddenly find herself out of the forest and in a small town. She frowned as she looked about herself.  
  
Where am I? she asked. What is this place?  
  
Ruri! a voice shouted, and she turned around to meet a pair of startling blue eyes. Hari ran towards her, hair adorably mussed, face sparkling with life and happiness. Ruri felt the tears began to build once again. His smile...she hadn't seen that smile since his early days on the Nadesico, when he was almost annoyingly hyper and cheerful.  
  
What are you doing in your captain's uniform, Ruri? We aren't on duty again for another two months!  
  
What had made him change?  
  
Ruri? Hel-loo-oo?  
  
Ruri started.  
  
Pardon? she asked.  
  
I asked why you were in your captain's uniform, Hari repeated cheerfully. What's wrong? You're really out of it today.  
  
Ruri shook her head.  
  
Rough night, she explained, then hesitantly asked, Take a walk?  
  
Hari nodded.  
  
Sure! he said enthusiastically and grabbed her hand. His was surprisingly warm and soft, like the sphere, and Ruri found herself once again getting lost in it. He began prattling merrily as they started to walk, and Ruri listened to it with a warm feeling inside, though she understood almost none of it. She noted idly that he was taller than her; not by much, not even an inch, even, but he was definitely not the tiny lad that lay in the medbay.  
  
The medbay.  
  
Ruri's face immediately fell as she recalled reality, the reason she was here. Hari hadn't notice her change in mood, and continued talking about the new interface he was programming for the Omoekane.  
  
_He's so happy here,_ she thought. _I haven't seen him this happy since we first met. I thought he would always be that way, but then he grew so defensive and bitter...now he's the way he used to be once more. How can I tear him from this? What right I have to bring him back just because I grieve?_ The answer was obvious. _None.  
_  
Ruri? Are you okay?  
  
_I need to leave...If I stay I'll lose my courage and bring him back. I can't do that to him. I destroyed him once, I won't do it again!  
_  
Frantic hands on her shoulders woke Ruri from her bitter musings.  
  
Ruri! Hari's face was worried. What's wrong?  
  
Nothing, Ruri answered quickly, but I have to go home now.  
  
I'll walk you there, Hari said.  
  
Ruri shook her head.  
  
No! she said forcefully. You can't.  
  
Why not? Hari asked. It's right next to mine.  
  
Ruri shook her head again.  
  
You just can't! she repeated.  
  
Hari looked confused and a bit hurt.  
  
What's going on, Ruri? he asked. Why are you shutting me out all of a sudden? And why won't you let me do such a simple thing as walking you home?  
  
Because it's not that simple! Ruri burst out. She clamped a hand over her mouth, and the tears once again threatened to surface.  
  
What do you mean, it's not that simple? Hari asked. It involves putting one foot in front of another until we get to your doorstep! I help program the most complex military programs on Earth and Jupiter; why would a walk be complicated?  
  
This isn't REAL, Hari! This is just a dream given to you by a vampire in exchange for your blood! When I leave you'll forget all about this incident and continue programming computers and living with the Ruri who would never and could never hurt you in any way, shape, or form! The tears fell as fast as her words, and the world blurred as they took over her field of vision. Having nowhere to sit, she collapsed on the ground, trying to hide her tears behind her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
_Miyu...I need to call Miyu...I need to leave...  
_  
Arms wrapped around her, soft and warm and filled with a love she hadn't felt since the day Akito and Yurika had .  
  
Please don't cry, Ruri! Hari said desperately. You never cry! You're always happy and smiling.  
  
Ruri fought to find her voice.  
  
Your dream Ruri smiles, she answered hoarsely. I don't know how. MIYU! she shouted. TAKE ME BACK!  
  
Take me too! Hari shouted.  
  
DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Ruri's eyes pleaded with Hari. I'm not going to break you, Hari, not again. Stay here and be happy.  
  
How could I be happy when you're crying? he asked angrily.  
  
You'll have your dream Ruri, Ruri answered. You won't remember me, or why I'm crying.  
  
I can't forget you, Hari replied heatedly. I won't forget you! Even if she wipes my memory, I'll know you're crying, and it'll be because of me. I won't have it! WHOEVER YOU ARE, TAKE ME BACK TOO!  
  
Ruri wanted to call out, make Hari listen to reason, keep Miyu from taking him, but the tears refused to be chocked back any longer, and her voice was lost in her sobs.  
  
Are you sure about this, Hari? Miyu asked, appearing out of nowhere. Though Hari had no memory of the bridge incident, he immediately knew who she was. He nodded firmly.  
  
Very well then. Miyu took his hand and helped him up. He then in turn pulled Ruri to her feet, and put an arm around her waist to support her as Miyu opened a door back to their world. Ruri's sobs had ceased, but she leaned heavily against him.  
  
Are you strong, Hari? Miyu asked, and Hari nodded. This will make it easier for her. Miyu waved her hand, and Ruri let go of the last vestiges of consciousness. Hari stumbled a bit under the sudden dead weight, but held up. Miyu nodded towards the portal.  
  
Go through there, she said. I believe there's a chair next to your bed. Place her there and then go lie on the bed. It will be a bit disturbing to be lying on top of your body; ignore the fact that it's there and you'll be fine.  
  
Hari, not knowing what to say, simply nodded again. The entire situation was beyond his understanding. He didn't know what was going on, but he would do anything to keep Ruri from crying. He nodded again, this time to reassure himself, then stepped through the portal and into the the medbay. Just as Miyu had said, by his bed was a chair, and he gently placed Ruri in it, her head and arms resting on the edge of the bed. Studiously ignoring the body that was already there, Hari lay down, and unconsciously closed his eyes. He felt himself sinking, sinking into darkness...  


@}------  


Saburota walked down the hall to the medbay. After putting Ruri to bed he had returned to his room and tried to resume reading the porno story, but his attention kept wandering. He figured he was tired and went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. So he decided to go and visit Hari; he had avoided doing so since Ruri had brought him in, but Saburota figured he owed it to his friend to pay his final respects. Ruri would be pulling the plug any day now; she had to, there was no way Hari would ever wake up. Saburota shook his head as he opened the door to the medbay.  
  
Oh Hari... His eyes widened in surprise, and Saburota stopped in his tracks.   
  
There his friend sat, the boy who could never have woken up, rubbing his eyes and looking like a little boy who had just woven up from a nap.  
  
HARI! Saburota couldn't stop saying his name; he could shout it from the rooftops. Hari was awake! Hari was alive! His jubilant cries woke up the sleeping Ruri, and she looked up sleepily to find Hari right next to her, smiling a shy, sweet smile. Unlike Saburota, she didn't say a word; she just launched herself into his arms and wrapped her own around him tightly. They clung to each other, lost to everything else.  
  
Their embrace woke Saburota up, and he decided to give the two a private moment while he went to fetch the doctor. But even with the spell broken he couldn't contain his jubilation, and he shouted as he raced down the halls to fetch Inez: HE'S BACK!  
  
HARI'S AWAKE!  


@}------  
Owari

**Kee! Reviews! *hugz Huhn and Angel* You're so sweet. Many thanks. *starts dancing randomly***


End file.
